The Law Of The Weyr
by Brownriderco
Summary: What happens when a visitor is searched and found worthy? Set in the Reunion AU. Please Read and Review.


_A/N: Hello everyone. Here begins a series of one shots set in the Reunion AU. Only two are planned so far but there may be others. The timeline is after the conclusion of Reunion. The first paragraph will likely seem strange but will be explained in a back story that will be published at a later date. And just so you know, N-space is the Earth term for _between. _This is a very minor rewrite of the original, just some wording changes in response to something a reviewer pointed out. Reviews are appreciated._

_Disclaimer: The Dragonriders of Pern is a trademark and is Copyrighted by Anne McCaffrey. This is fan fiction and garners _**NO MONEY WHATSOEVER** _for the author._

The Law Of The Weyr

The passenger liner _Pacifica_ slipped into N-space and emerged less than seven minutes later almost two hundred light years distant in the Rukbat system. On board were sixty four paying passengers and a crew of twenty-three which included dragonrider pair. It was actually the dragon that regulated the N-space jump. When the captain had announced that they were about to make the jump to N-space, all the passengers rushed to the nearest port to see what N-space was really like. They had heard it was unrelieved blackness but none of them had really believed that. They found that they had been told the truth and soon became bored, wandering back to what they had been doing.

Patricia Cartwright stabbed a button on her chronometer when she saw the stars reappear. She looked at the readout. Six minutes and thirty six seconds. Just what she had been told. She could tell from the configuration of the stars that they were nowhere near the Sol system.

"Mom, will we get to go to a weyr," her fifteen year old daughter Ellen asked her wistfully.

Ellen had been fascinated by dragons ever since she had met one shortly after a flight of twelve had arrived as messengers in the new communications net that had been setup.

Patricia believed that her daughter could actually hear them as she had had an enigmatic smile on her face after being introduced to the rider and his green dragon, Sealth. The rider had given no indication of anything untoward but there was that small smug smile on Ellen's face.

"If you want to, we can visit one of them. I'm sure a dragon would give us a ride to his weyr after we make planetfall at Landing. I haven't asked, but can you hear dragons?"

"If they speak to me," Ellen replied. "From what I've been told, most people can."

"Did Sealth speak to you?"

"She said 'Hello, little one.' I guess to her I would be little."

Patricia nodded. She had been and was still a little afraid that her daughter could hear and speak to all dragons. If that was the case, it would make it doubly difficult if she had to refuse to let her stand at a hatching as a candidate. What Patricia failed to realize was that by Pernese law, a searched person of the proper age, which varied from weyr to weyr, had the right to decide for themselves, even if they were technically a minor.

Upon planetfall at Landing, they were given quarters in one of the original dwellings the colonists had used.

Patricia was not a tourist. She was a master concert pianist. The MasterHarper had asked for an expert from Earth to teach his masters, journeymen and apprentices the basics of the piano and how to play from written score.

The Mastersmith had, using the records gleaned from Landing, and in concert with the Master Harper of instruments, built a piano for the Harper Hall. The only problem was that while it sounded rich and full, no one really knew how to play it from a written score.

So Sebell had sent word to Earth, via the dragon net, as it was called, that they would like a master of the piano who could teach. Patricia Cartwright was a renowned teacher of music at Boston University who had been at one time a concert pianist before taking up teaching. The Confederation had offered her an all expenses paid round trip to Pern, to fill the masterharper's request. She had jumped at the opportunity and the board of regents had been more than willing for one of their own to spread musical knowledge to a planet that had, in their opinion, little refined musical knowledge.

The morning after they had settled in, there was a chime indicating someone was at the door.

Patricia answered it and found a woman waiting. On the woman's right shoulder was a creature that looked like a miniature golden dragon. On her other was another creature of the same species that looked dull gold. Bronze, Patricia corrected herself.

"Hello, I'm Menolly, the MasterHarper's spouse. I am here to see Patricia Cartwright."

"I'm Patricia Cartwright. Won't you come in?"

"Thank you. I will."

"And who is this?" Patricia asked indicating the creature on her right shoulder.

"That's Beauty, my firelizard queen."

"She is at that. You named her well. She is striking."

Beauty preened, knowing she had been complimented.

"And what is your name?" She asked the other one.

"His name is Diver," Menolly replied. Diver promptly took off and showed why he had been named so.

"Diver!" Menolly exclaimed. "Behave yourself." She patted her empty shoulder and he, reluctantly it seemed, settled back in his former place.

"I'm sorry. He's just excited to meet someone new."

"It's not a problem," Patricia told her. "I think they are both charming. So are you here to take me to to your university?"

"University? What's that?."

"The place where you teach young people to become musicians," Patricia clarified.

"Oh. The Harperhall. Yes. I am. I was told you have a daughter. Is she musically inclined? If so she might benefit from the hall."

"I'm afraid not," Patricia said. "She can barely carry a tune, but she is very good with people."

"Still, you should bring her along. I have a brown dragon at my disposal. He can carry all of us, I'm sure."

"Just a moment." Patricia went to her daughter's door and knocked. "Come on. We're going to get to ride a dragon."

Ellen was out of her room like a shot. "Really? we are?"

"Yes," replied Patricia. "The masterharper's wife is here and wants to take me to their harper hall. She says she has a brown dragon to take us there."

"All _right_. I heard browns are bigger than greens. Don't know how a dragon could be larger than Sealth."

They stepped outside and mother and daughter gasped as one. There was an enormous dragon with a human leaning against him. Ellen approached fearlessly. The dragon lowered his head and looked at her. He then withdrew his head and looked at his rider.

_Are you sure, Canth?, _F'nor asked his dragon.

_Yes. She will attract a hatchling._

_Fine, _F'nor told him. _Instead of HarperHall, take us to Benden Weyr. Tell Mnementh I need to see his rider as soon as we land. And not a word to the girl. This might get sticky. She isn't from Pern._

F'nor looked at the woman and said, "In the name of the dragonriders, welcome to Pern."

Canth proffered a forearm to aid his passengers mounting. When they were all settled, Canth gave a mighty leap and was airborne.

"We are going _between," _F'nor told them. "It may seem scary but it will only be for very short time."

Then they were in blackness.

Patricia was scared out of her wits, but Ellen could feel something. She couldn't figure out what it was but there was something. In her mind? She couldn't put a finger on it, but something was reassuring her that this would be over very soon.

They emerged over the bowl at Benden Weyr and Patricia took a deep breath. _That was scary._

"What are we doing at Benden, F'nor?" she heard Menolly ask. "We were supposed to go to the HarperHall."

F'nor didn't answer. Once they had landed, he said, "Sorry, Menolly. Something came up. I need to speak with F'lar." He helped his passengers dismount and then said, "If you all will wait right here, I'll be back momentarily."

He quickly walked over to the waiting F'lar. "We've got problems, brother," he told his weyrleader in a hushed tone.

"What kind of problem? I though you were supposed to be taking the masterharper's guests to the HarperHall."

"I was. As you know, they are from Earth. The younger one is the daughter of the older one. Canth searched the younger one and found her worthy. She looks to be fourteen or fifteen turns old. I'm afraid her mother isn't going to like this, seeing as they are from Earth, but there is the rule that a searched person has the right to decide if they are within the age range."

F'lar sighed. "Let's just hope she's only thirteen. If she's fourteen to twenty, our hands are tied."

F'lar and F'nor walked over where Canth and the three women waited. "I'm F'lar, rider of bronze Mnementh and Weyrleader of Benden Weyr."

"I am pleased to make you acquaintance, Weyrleader," Patricia said. "I'm Patricia Cartwright and this is my daughter Ellen."

"How old are you Ellen?" F'lar asked, trying to make it seem like he was just making conversation..

"Fifteen last month."

"Why would you want to know that?" asked Patricia.

"I'd like to congratulate you, Ellen. You have been searched and found worthy to stand as a candidate at the next hatching of dragon eggs."

"Absolutely _Not_!" exclaimed Patricia.

"Silence!" commanded F'lar. "By our law this decision is yours and yours alone, girl."

"You mean I could have my very own dragon?" Ellen's eyes were wide.

"I said NO!" stated Patricia. "I will not allow this."

F'lar turned to her and drew upon the full authority vested in him as Weyrleader. "I said _silence!"_ he thundered. "This is not your decision. This decision is for your daughter and your daughter alone to make."

"She's only fifteen. Until she is eighteen I am responsible for her and make the decisions for her."

"By your law, and on your planet" said F'lar. "But we are not on your planet. We are on Pern and we go by Pern's laws here. By coming here you are subject to our laws. One such law states that if a person is searched and they are within the age range, they, and they alone decide if they wish to stand as a candidate. Their age is not a factor so long as they are within the age range of the Weyr from which the searching dragon comes. At Benden the range is fourteen to twenty. Therefore, your daughter has the right, and the obligation, to decide this for herself if nothing else."

Patricia looked at F'nor and said. "Please take us back to Landing."

F'nor shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry. Until such time as your daughter has indicated she has refused to stand I cannot take her anywhere."

"Ellen, tell them," ordered Patricia.

No response.

"Ellen? Tell them you decline."

"I'm sorry, Mom, I can't do that. Not yet," Ellen said slowly.

"Ellen, this is an order. Tell them you decline to stand as a candidate."

"Young lady," F'lar said, "that order cannot be enforced. You are free; no, you are required to decide on your own whether you want to stand or not."

"What does having a dragon mean?" Ellen wanted to know.

"You will never be alone." F'lar told her. "You will have someone who will always love you no matter what. If you impress a dragon, you and your dragon will be lifemates. Your dragon will never leave you. You will always have someone to talk with who will understand you and won't judge you. There are responsibilities that go along with it. Your dragon will always come first with you. You will belong to the dragon, just as the dragon belongs to you. You will belong to one another. Her needs will always come first."

"This sounds like a parent/child relationship," Patricia commented.

"Not really," responded F'lar. "A parent must let a child go eventually. Not so with the dragon bond. When the rider finally dies, for whatever reason, the dragon suicides."

"What?" Ellen was aghast. "Suicides? How?

"By going _between _without coordinates."

"That's horrible," Ellen cried.

"Everything dies eventually," F'lar told her. "And there is no guarantee you will impress, although I find it likely you would, seeing as you were searched by Canth. He is one of our search dragons and is very perceptive."

"I would like to speak with an authority on Pern's laws. You appear to be a very good leader, but I'm sure there is someone who is more knowledgeable than you concerning the laws."

"That would be my spouse," said Menolly. "The masterharper arbitrates disputes between Lord Holders."

"I need to speak with him. My daughter is being held here against her will."

"On the contrary," F'lar replied easily, "your daughter is being held here against _your_ will. She is free to leave anytime she declines the offer to stand. She has not declined so she is not free to leave."

"I will send for Sebell immediately," Menolly replied.

"I'll go fetch him if you'd like," said F'nor.

"Thank you. One moment." Menolly took out a writing instrument and paper. She scribbled a message on it, folded it and said, "Please give this to him. It explains that his presence is urgently needed."

"I'll return with him shortly," said F'nor.

F'nor mounted and Canth gave a mighty leap. At the proper altitude he winked _between._

Ellen just stared. If she had a dragon, she could go anywhere. Even back to Earth. And to have a companion like the Weyrleader said was appealing. As for caring for such a one, it would most likely be a labor of love.

"If I don't impress, what then?"

"You may leave or you may stay and stand for more clutches until you impress or you reach the twenty first anniversary of your birth," F'lar informed her.

"And If I still haven't impressed when I am twenty one?"

"You will always have a home here at Benden Weyr. We will find useful work for you. You will also be free to leave anytime you wish."

Ellen nodded and her face set.

"No!" exclaimed Patricia. "I forbid it!"

"I can't pass up this chance, Mom. I accept the invitation to stand as a candidate."

"We'll just see about this when the masterharper arrives," Patricia said imperiously.

It was less than five minutes when Canth materialized above the Weyr.

On his neck, besides his rider, was a man and a woman. He landed and dismounted his passengers.

The man carried a thick satchel. The woman was dressed in modern Earth clothing. She spoke first.

"I'm the Ambassador to Pern. You must be Patricia Cartwright."

"Yes, I am," responded Patricia. "What is the Ambassador doing here."

"I asked Sebell to bring her," Menolly said. "It appeared you needed advice and representation."

"Has this woman been accused of wrong doing?" asked Sebell.

"No," replied F'lar. "Her daughter has been searched and found worthy. The girl has accepted. She objects to her daughter standing as a candidate."

"Say nothing further, Mrs. Cartwright," the Ambassador told her. She turned to F'lar. "I need to confer with her in private."

"Of course," F'lar said. "If you will come with me, I will show you an empty store room where you won't be disturbed. Masterharper, you may use the council chamber to hear this matter if you like. I'm sure you would like to refresh yourself on the Charter."

"Cursorily, although I know this section of the law quite well. I'll be in the Council chamber when you are ready."

When the door was closed behind Patricia and the Ambassador, Evans said, "Is this true? You don't want your daughter to stand for a hatching?"

"Of course not!" Patricia exclaimed. "She's only fifteen."

"From what I have learned, the Weyrleader here was only fourteen himself when his dragon chose him. His brother, F'nor, who gave you conveyance here was only twelve at the time and look at the dragon that chose him."

"Do you have children, Ambassador?"

"No. I don't," Evans replied, "but my brother is a dragonrider."

"I thought you were from Earth."

"I am," Evans replied. "And so is David, or D'vid as he is now called. He was a security guard for the captain during first contact. They were invited to a hatching and a hatchling ignored all the candidates and chose my brother from the stands. I was rather stunned when the Captain came to my door and told me, but I have seen him and I have never seen him happier. His dragon is a part of him. And he a part of the dragon. When I first arrived here, the dragon, Sulanth by name, recognized me even though he had never seen me in the flesh."

"How could he recognize you if he had never seen you," Patricia asked.

"From his rider's memories. They are telepathic with their riders. If your daughter impresses she will never be alone. _Never!"_

"I understand but she's my daughter, my only daughter. I love her and am not ready to give her up."

Susan shook her head. "You will probably have to. I will ask the masterharper to exempt your daughter from this rule. It can't hurt, but I don't think it will help, either. Do you know why they have this law in place?"

"No. I Just arrived on Pern yesterday."

"Because they are afraid," Evans explained. "They are afraid of one of the hatchlings not being able to find a rider."

"Well, they would take care of the baby until it met someone it found suitable." She knew these people cared about their dragons. They wouldn't abandon a baby dragon simply because it couldn't find a suitable rider at hatching.

"It doesn't work that way," Susan told her. "They would indeed care for the hatchling. The hatchling won't wait. If it can't find a suitable match in either the candidates or the gallery, it will suicide _between._"

"That's awful! To die before you've even lived?" There were tears in Patricia's eyes. This was the most horrible thing she had ever heard. Even worse than a dragon suiciding when it's rider died. At least then it had experienced life.

Patricia made a decision. "I withdraw my objection to Ellen standing as a candidate. I still hope she doesn't impress, but I can't bear the thought I would have a part in the death of a baby."

"You are wise. And compassionate," Susan said. "Let's go inform the others."

F'nor was waiting for them ten feet down the corridor. "I'm here to take you to the council chamber where the masterharper will hear this matter."

They arrived at the council chamber and found Sebell at the head of the table. F'lar and a diminutive woman were sitting on one side. Ellen was sitting on the other side. Patricia walked over to where her daughter sat and cleared her throat.

"I withdraw my objection to my daughter Ellen standing as a candidate."

Ellen looked at her mother incredulously. Her mother had a strong mind and didn't change it without extreme reason."

"May I ask why you have changed your mind," asked Sebell. "Not that it would've done you any good. You were doomed to fail before you started."

Patricia swallowed a lump in her throat. "The Ambassador told me what happens if a hatchling can't find a suitable partner. I will_ not_ be a party to the death of a baby, dragon or otherwise."

"Really, Mom? You really mean it? I can stand as a candidate and try to impress a dragon?" Ellen was ecstatic.

"I really mean it," Patricia told her. "I really hope you don't impress, but I won't take a chance of one of these hatchlings suiciding because you aren't there."

"Suiciding? What are you talking about?"

"If a hatchling can't find a suitable match from either the candidates or the spectators it will suicide _between_," F'lar told her.

"That's horrible!"

"It's one of the worst things that can happen," F'lar told her, his voice sad. "It affects morale at the weyr for days."

"Would it be permissible to assign me quarters here for a few days so I can spend some last days with my daughter," Patricia asked.

"Of course," F'lar said. "And you will be free to return here and visit after she enters candidate's class. Even after she enters weyrling training if she impresses. The classes and training do have to come first, of course, but you will be able to visit in her free time."

"When do candidate's classes begin?" Patricia asked.

"In four days," F'lar told her. We have fifty nine candidates including your daughter. There are only thirty eight eggs on the sands, but we like to give our hatchlings as wide a choice as possible." He directed this next comment at Ellen. "If you do impress it will be a green dragon as there is no queen egg this clutch."

"Any dragon that chooses me would be fine. I've wanted one every since I met Sealth."

"Ah, yes, Sealth," F'lar recalled. "She's one of the dragons assigned to earth for Communications duty, I believe. Very good man, her rider."

They adjourned and Lessa approached her. "I will speak to our headwoman, Manora about getting you temporary quarters."

"Thank you. I don't believe we have met. I'm Patricia Cartwright."

"Lessa, Weyrwoman," at Patricia's blank look she continued. "I ride the senior queen dragon. That makes me the senior female at the Weyr. The Weyrwoman."

"You ride a dragon?"

"Yes I do," Lessa answered. "In fact it is my dragon who laid the clutch your daughter will be standing for. It's a shame there isn't a queen egg on the sands. Your daughter would make a good weyrwoman. And Canth is famous for selecting queen candidates who impress."

"I don't know what to say," Patricia told her. "You think my daughter would make a good leader? I can't help but be flattered that someone in authority sees potential in my daughter. I see it myself, but then I could be biased, I _am_ her mother."

"She does have a lot of potential. I actually hope she doesn't impress this clutch. I would much rather have her standing for a clutch that has a queen."

"People keep saying that a dragonrider is never alone. What is it really like?"

Lessa stood silent for a moment and then spoke. "It's unlike anything you have ever gone through. When I impressed Ramoth, I saw her severely injure two girls. She was just a baby so she didn't know any better and those clunk headed girls should have just stepped aside. But when she looked into my eyes, I.. I can't explain it. It was like coming home. Only... more. If your daughter impresses she will have someone who will know her mood without words. It goes beyond speech. There is that, of course, but you can feel what your dragon feels and vice versa."

Patricia shook her head. She had never heard of such a thing. It almost made her hope that Ellen would be selected by a dragon.

* * *

Five weeks later

Ellen sat on her bed in the candidates barracks. She had failed to impress. She had wanted to so badly. And the joy she saw on the faces of her fellow candidates as they bonded with a dragon made it all the harder. She wanted a dragon so badly. She didn't care about status or position. She wanted to have that lifelong bond with another that she had heard so much about.

The Candidatemaster, came into the room. He was a scarred man with a patch over one eye. "Alright, listen up everyone. If you are here it's because you didn't impress. I can see that you are all disappointed. It is possible that your dragon has not yet hatched. You are all welcome to stay and stand for the next clutch. We expect one to be laid within three months. You may stand again since you are all of the proper age, or you may go back to the homes you had before you came here. If there is anyone who wants to go home, come to my office later and I will arrange conveyance."

So saying he stepped out of the room.

Ellen didn't know about anyone else, but she was determined, she would stay and try to impress until she succeeded or was told she couldn't stand anymore.

She was shaken awake by her mother.

"Mom."

The look on her daughter's face was heartbreaking. She could tell Ellen had been crying. "Don't cry, Ellen. After seeing the way your classmates looked when they impressed, I so wanted you to have that. I think you should stay and try it again."

"Really, Mom?" Ellen said. "I had made up my mind to do it, but was afraid of what you would think."

"Really. I want you to go for it. I want you to be happy, and from what I saw, having a dragon is happiness. But I have to return to Earth in three days. My sabbatical is almost up. I've gotten them off to a very good start. It's amazing how quickly these master harpers pick up the basics of instruments."

"I'll miss you, but I have to do this."

"I'll miss you too, but I can always come back. And will when I get word you have impressed a dragon."

* * *

Four and a half months later

Ellen Cartwright stood with three other girls around a queen egg. Two of them were obviously terrified. Ellen was calm and thinking thoughts of love and welcome as she had been taught. She heard eggs crack all around but was concentrating on the queen egg. The egg had several cracks in it. Suddenly it fell apart and a tiny golden hatchling stepped out and commenced to destroy the remaining shell with her tail. She then looked up and spied the first girl. She took one step toward her and stopped. Clearly not finding what she was looking for, she turned to the next girl, one of the ones who were terrified. She didn't even pause. She looked at Ellen and gave a cry of joy. She rushed to Ellen and looked into the Earth girl's eyes.

And nothing could ever be the same again for Ellen Cartwright. She was lost in those beautiful eyes.

_I'm Saylath. And I'm hungry._

Ellen had tears in her eyes. All the waiting, all the hard work in candidate's class, the failed impression at the first hatching; it was all worth it. To have been found acceptable by such a wondrous creature as this was intoxicating. And they were right. She could feel Saylath's hunger. It was more like starvation.

_I'll get you something to eat very soon, _Ellen told her. Then aloud, "Her name is Saylath. I need to get her some food. She's starving."

She was led to the feeding room and shown to a bucket of meat. She dipped her hand in it, brought out a handful of morsels, and fed them to Saylath. She could feel the love and gratitude with each mouthful. Yes, taking care of this baby would definitely be a labor of love.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And I know, all of you out there are wondering "How the heck can a dragon take a ship _between_? That will be explained in a backstory that is being being completed and will be posted shortly. The working title is _Instrumented Between_, but that will definitely be changed before the story is published as I consider it a silly title. Needed something to identify it on my hard drive. Until next time, Brownriderco out._


End file.
